Waking up
by Shin Taylo
Summary: Keiichi wakes up only to find that He has been comatose for months, and Had dreamed his killing Mion and Rena, as well as the whole Demon thing. how will Keiichi readjust to normal life after living a night mare for months? Post onikakushi.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is a story i've wanted to write for a while, but haven't been able to get the energy to type up. If no one likes it, i will take it down. And with that, let's go to the story!

It was right behind him, Keiichi could feel it. It was Oyashiro-Sama, the monster responsible for all this.

_If only it didn't exist...then, I wouldn't have had to kill Mion, or Rena..._

Keiichi noticed that he was making a phone call, and it would seem to be to Detective Ooishi. He hadn't noticed in his terror.

_When did I get to a phone booth?_Keiichi wondered._oh well, i guess it doesn't matter now..._

Keiichi's mind finally tuned in to what his body was doing:

"it's right behind me Ooishi-san...I thought it was human, but I was wrong."

There was a repulsive sound, a sound like a cough, but one filled with blood.

"Maebara-san! Are you clawing at your throat? Maebara-san, answer me!" Ooishi exclaimed, clearly worried for Keiichi.

Keiichi could no longer hear what was being said, instead all he could fell was the scraping, clawing motion of his hand as he dug his nails deeper and deeper into his throat. Keiichi let out on final pathetic gurgle as he fell, blood pouring from his throat, to the floor of the phone booth. Everything faded to black, and even his sense of touch, his only remaining sense, failed him, his conciousness failing until he was absorbed by the darkness...

Keiichi awoke to the sunlight shining on his face, and the sound of birds chirping. He quickly reached for his throat, expecting bandages, a gaping hole of torn flesh, but found...nothing. his throat was perfectly fine, no gashes or claw marks from his own finger nails. He lay there for a few minutes before he finally got the courage to open his eyes. He was in the emergency room of the Irie clinic, and appeared to be in a hospital bed of some heard a familiar voice:

"When is Kei-chan going to wake up!? It's been a month, and he still hasn't woken up!" Mion shouted.

_Wait...Mion? But I killed her...with my own hands!_ Thought Keiichi.

"I don't know Sonozaki-san, it was a pretty serious accident, he could have died." Replied .

"Well, I want to see him! I don't care if he's awake or not!" Mion exclaimed.

Keiichi decided it was time to get up and get some answers:

_Accident? When was I in an accident? _wondered Keiichi. _Time for some answers. Answers like, how are Mion and I still alive? Like why is my throat fine. Like why am i in the hospital._

Kaiichi moved to get up, but was stunned when his hip suffered from a blinding flash of pain. He fell out of his bed with a loud crash.

"What was that!?" shouted Mion.

" It might have been Keiichi!" exclaimed Irie.

Mion and Irie Rushed into the room to find Keiichi laying on the floor, curled up in agony.

"Kei-Chan!" shouted Mion, "are you okay?"

Keiichi looked up at the girl he once considered his best friend, and couldn't help but feel Terror run down his spine, and his blood run cold with fear. It showed on his face, as a contorted expression of terror and agony.

"Kei-chan?" Mion said, clearly confused by this sudden expression of fear on his face. "are you okay?"

Keiichi decided to act normal, and attempted to pass it off by saying "of course Mion, it's just my Hip hurts, and you startled me. That's all."

Mion appeared to accept this on the surface, replying: "O-oh, sorry Kei-chan. didn't mean to scare you."

But she actually wondered, _Startled? That wasn't startled, that was complete and abject terror, the terror of a man faced with his worst fear...but why would he be scared of me?_

"Well Keiichi, no wonder your hip hurt, you were in a pretty awful accident, and you still haven't recovered..." said Irie

"Accident? What accident?" inquired Keiichi.

"Well a white van ran into you, while you were walking, and you suffered heavy wounds. The damage was such that your mind just shut off, in order to protect you from trauma." Explained Irie.

"Really? I've been in a coma for weeks? Well what about the driver?" asked Keiichi.

"Well the driver was drunk and not paying attention to the road, so he crashed into you. Your parents had him arrested, and He was sent to prison Just yesterday" Said Irie.

"..."

"Kei-chan? You okay?" Asked Mion, politely, trying not to upset him.

"O-oh yeah, I'm fine, just can't believe i was out that long..." Keiichi replyed, trying to cover up the real reasons for his discomfort.

"Okay, Kei-chan well I guess I'll see you in school in a while. And don't worry about your class work, I'll get everybody from The Club to help get you up to speed." Mion said in a friendly tone.

"Okay, thanks Mion." Responded Keiichi, still looking deep in thought.

"Well we'd better leave Keiichi to rest, he's not all better yet you know." Said Irie, ushering Mion out of the room.

"I-i'll see you tommorrow Kei-chan!" shouted Mion as she was pushed out the door.

"Okay, see ya!" replied Keiichi, suddenly cheerful.

Once he was alone, Keiichi reflected on what he had learned.

_None of it happened, _thought Keiichi _Everyone is still my friend, and no one is trying to kill me! This is exactly what I wished for! My happy life...it's finally back _thought Keiichi.

For the first time in a long time keiichi looked forward to tommorrow, and lay down to sleep. As he lay there sleeping he knew everything would be okay from now on.

Well that's the first chapter. My ideas for other chapters include keiichi ad justing and getting back to normal, him revealing his "nightmare" to the others, and The Club helping him get over his fear of them. But only if I get a positive response. If I do I'll post whenever I can find my will to type again (I am VERY lazy and unmotivated).

Well thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

-ShinTaylo


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! I'm back! After reading your responses I have decided to continue! But, first I'll clear up a few misconceptions. First this is an AU where nothing in the other arcs happened. Keiichi was just in an accident, and had a horrible nightmare, one that will haunt him for the rest of his life. In other words no Hanyuu, no endless June, no Syndrome, etc. Just a traumatized guy who can't forget. Also, sorry i didn't update last week. I was really sick, as in bedridden. Anyway on with the story.

Keiichi Maebara awoke in his hospital room in Irie Clinic. He checked the clock, and saw that it was 4:00.

_Mion and the others are probably having fun in the club right now..._thought Keiichi. _I wonder when i can go home, and attend school?_

A loud knock at the door interrupted his thoughts."Hey Kei-chan! You awake in there!?"a loud voice Keiichi recognized as Mion's shouted through the door.

"Yeah I'm awake Mion!"Keiichi shouted back.

And with that, Mion and the others from the club came charging in through the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Keiichi asked.

"I told you yesterday that I'd be here, didn't I Kei-chan?"replied Mion, smiling at him.

"O-oh yeah...I just didn't expect you to be here so soon."said Keiichi.

"Anyway, Kei-chan you missed a lot of work in class while you were in that coma of yours, so I thought we'd help you get caught up!" Exclaimed Mion enthusiastically.

"R-really? That's nice of you Mion!" Keiichi replied, a little startled by her enthusiasm.

"Well, all of us really want to help Keiichi-kun get better as soon as possible, so we decided to help him get caught up." said Rena, speaking for the first time.

_Rena..._Keiichi thought _you were after my life, just 2 days ago weren't you? But then that was all a dream, so I should forget about it right?_

"Keiichi-san, why are you staring at Rena like that?" asked Satoko, clearly concerned.

"U-um, well i was just thinking how lucky I am to have friends like you guys, and how glad I was to see you all!" Keiichi replied nervously. _Do they believe me? _Keiichi wondered.

"It's nothing, Kei-chan! We're just doing what anyone would do for their friend!" Said Mion, as she wrapped her arms around Keiichi in a hug.

_NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! _Thought Keiichi _LAST TIME YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!_

As Keiichi thought this his body froze in terror, his eyes losing focus, Keiichi could fell his breathing beecome short and erratic.

"K-Kei-chan? Are you alright!?" shouted Mion, horrified at his reaction.

_C-calm down, calm down _Keiichi thought, trying to calm himself down. _That didn't really happen _He reminded himself. _These girls are your friends, remember!?_

When he had calmed down enough, he answered, "Y-yeah. I'm allright Mion, it's just-" _just what? Why would I react like that? _"-you hit my hip, when you grabbed me, and it really hurt, was all."

"O-oh. Sorry Kei-chan." Mion said. _Hit your hip? No way that's what happened. The others might not have noticed it, but I did. That look on your face was exactly like the one you gave me when you first woke up, it was on of terror. Why are you scared of me Kei-chan? Why? _Thought Mion.

"It's allright, Mion. It was an accident." replied Keiichi, trying to smile.

"-Chan should be more careful around Keiichi-kun's hip." Said Rena.

"Mii. Let's get to work on this Homework okay?" said Rika.

"O-okay." Said Keiichi.

_I'll find out why you're scared of me Kei-chan. Then then things will go back to normal. In the mean time, no need to worry the others. _Thought Mion, suddenly full of determination.

The rest of the day passed without significant incident.

**2 weeks later.**

Things were going well for Keiichi. He had been allowed to go home 5 days ago, and was allowed to go to school again today. He couldn't walk yet, but was able to get around via a pair of crutches, and was being dropped of at school by his father. He had also been able to successfully suppress his feelings of terror when his friends were near, so everything seemed pretty good to him, and he couldn't help but be excited at the prospect of going to club for the first time in months.

"Have a good day at school Keiichi!" said Keiichi's father.

"I will!" Keiichi replied, smiling cheerfully.

"I'll pick you up at 5:00!" said his father.

"Okay, see ya!" Keiichi said, still cheerful at the prospect of his first day, back with his friends, where he belonged.

Keiichi entered the class, noticing the lack of traps. _Rena or Mion probably got Satoko to stop until i'm recovered, _thought Keiichi _I'll have to thank them later._

"Hey, Kei-chan, nice to see you again!" Shouted Mion.

"Hey Mion! It's great to be back!" Keiichi enthusiastically exclaimed.

"Listen, Kei-chan. I've got a surprise planned after school, so if you could drop by my house, instead of going to club?" Mion said.

"uh, sure Mion. I'll need a ride though." Keiichi said.

_Surprise? What kind? They're not going to try to kill me are they!? _Keiichi thought, worried _No, no that was a Dream, nothing but a bad dream._

_Kei-chan, are you worried? Are you scared? Why? And why won't you tell me about it?_ Wondered Mion.

"Okay class, let's get to to work! Eyes front!" shouted the teacher.

**After School**

"Kei-chan! Over here!" It was Mion standing by a car, waving to Keiichi.

"What is it Mion?" Keiichi asked.

"It's time for your surprise! Come on!" said Mion.

"What is it?" Keiichi asked.

"If I told you, it would'nt be a surprise" Replied Mion.

"...Okay then." Said Keiichi "I'll wait"

"Kei-chan?" Mion said, suddenly quiet. Keiichi looked at her and saw how serious she was.

"What is it Mion? What's wrong?" Keiichi said worried.

"Why are you scared of me?" Mion asked.

_Oh no. NO! She knows! She shouldn't, but she knows!_Keiichi thought.

"Wh-what do you mean? I-I'm not s-scared." Keiichi nervously replied.

"yes, you are." Mion said firmly. "I Know you are. I saw your face. Both times. When touched you, and when you woke up. But I don't know why. So, I'm asking, why?"

"M-Mion, I-I... I... I can't tell you." Said Keiichi, trying to make it clear he wouldn't tell her no matter what.

"why?" Said Mion, a sad look on her face. "why won't you trust me?"

"I-if I told you, you wouldn't want to be my friend any more." Keiichi replied.

"What? Why would you think that? We'll always be friends, won't we? No matter what?" Mion said.

"Not after this. You wouldn't want me as a friend after this. Let's leave it at that."Keiichi said, Clearly marking the end of the conversation.

The car door opened. "Mion-san. We're here." Said the driver.

"Okay." said Mion

Keiichi was lead to a door in Mion's house. Mion opened the door. And then all that could be heard was loud cries of "SURPRISE!" from every member of the club, including Mion.

"It's a surprise party Kei-chan!" said Mion.

"W-wow. Thanks guys, I really appreciate this!" said Keiichi.

"look Keiichi-kun! We even made food for you!" shouted Rena, wearing a festive hat, apparently made for the party by Rena herself.

"Really? Thanks, you didn't have to go to all this trouble! What is there?" Keiichi said, already forgetting about his conversation with Mion.

"Well we've got all sorts of food so just pick what you like!"Said Rena.

"and We've even got some club activities for us to have, before we eat!" said Mion.

"All right, but nothing to physical okay? My hip's not better yet." Said Keiichi.

"Nothing to worry about! We're just playing card games today, Kei-chan!" replied Mion.

_At least Mion is back to normal _thought Keiichi.

Keiichi wound up losing the card game, but was still happy, because he was back in his happy life, with his friends in Hinamizawa.

"Well, Mion i'll have to owe you for the Punishment Game, because I can't dress up with my leg like this." Said Keiichi.

"it's allright Kei-chan, I'll have fun thinking of punishments while you recover." Mion said, Grinning at him.

"Now let's eat already!" said Satoko.

"Yeah, I'm starving." said Keiichi, licking his lips.

Keiichi got up on his crutches and hopped to the food. It was normal food, the sort of stuff you'd expect. That is until he got to the Ohagi. Keiichi was instantly reminded of his experience on his nightmare. He remembered the threats, the terror, why he was scared of these girls in the first all came flooding back, overloading his mind.

Keiichi felt himself falling, saw his vision blackening, and the last thing he heard was Mion screaming "Kei-chan, are you alright!?! Kei-chan Get Up!" before losing conciousness.

**The Irie Clinic, 3 hours later**

"-aebara-san your son seems to have fainted as a result of stress, and an overload of emotions. His mind couldn't deal with it all and he fainted."

_I..fainted?_Keiichi thought, _why?_ Before it all came flooding back, filling his conciousness.

"Well is he going to be Okay?" asked Keiichi's father.

"Yes, and he can gp home as soon as he wakes up. Just don't do anything that may cause him stress." Said Irie.

"Got it. Anything else?"

"No. Just make sure he gets a lot of rest."

"OK."

"H-hello?" Keiichi said, interrupting their conversation.

"Oh, Keiichi are you alright?" inquired Irie.

"Yeah."

"Why did you faint?" asked Keiichi's father, trying not to upset him.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"O-Okay. Let's just go home then."said Keiichi's father.

**Keiichi's home, 20 minutes later.**

"I'm going to bed" Keiichi muttered as he walked through the door.

"O-okay. I'll see you tommorrow"

Keiichi lay down on his bed, thinking. _Damn...I'll have to talk to everyone about this tommorrow. And Mion...She'll just take this as confirmation of her theory. She might even tell the others._

Keiichi's thoughts went on in this fashion for hours, worrying about tommorrow, and what the others would say. Eventually, He began to sleep, and to dream...

Keiichi was woken up by a voice." Kei-chan wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP NOW!"

Keiichi rolled over to look at his door. It was Mion, along with Rena, Satoko, and Rika.

Their Eyes were gleaming in the darkness, that was the first thing Keiichi noticed. Then He noticed something far more worrying...Their eyes,they were like they were in his dream... Demon's eyes, Monster's eyes.

"G-guys...what are you doing here?"Keiichi asked, although he already knew the answer. They were here to kill him.

"Well, Kei-chan, i've thought of a perfect punishment." Said Mion, grinning like a demon.

"W-what?"

"Remember? You owe me a punishment game? Well I've thought of the perfect punishment!" Mion shouted, pulling something out from behind her back.

_A-a Hammer...and a bag of nails!? What is she Going to do to me?!_

"The others brought things too..."Mion said, gesturing to the others, who Keiichi now noticed also had their hands behind their backs.

As they pulled their hands from behind their backs Keiichi Saw all manner of torture devices in his "friends" hands. Blunt, and sharp, Pointy and dull, all glinting in the moonlight.

"MOM! DAD! HELP!" Keiichi screamed.

"Don't bother. We've already played with them. They can't help you."said Mion.

Then his "friends" advanced on him, and Rena pinned his arms, Satoko and Rika grabbed his legs, pinning him completely.

"Now I'll show you why you SHOULD be afraid of me" Remarked Mion driving the first nail through his palm.

Two hours later, Keiichi Maebara Woke up, for real, screaming louder than he ever had before.

*Phew* Man that was hard work. Well I hope you liked it and, the dreams will play a large role in the future, During the day, Keiichi will be with his Real friends, but at night he will return to his nightmares. At least that's what I hope. It's the same Deal as last time. Positive reviews I Update next week, Mostly bad I put it down. Tell me what you think, please? It eases my fears that I totally suck.

-ShinTaylo


	3. Chapter 3

**The next morning**

Keiichi's parents had been terrified when Keiichi woke up last night, screaming like he was had taken Keiichi hours to convince them he was okay. And though they did not believe his claims of being fine, they had eventually realized he would never tell them. Another thing Keiichi would never tell them was how he had been completely unable to sleep, remaining curled up in a ball on his bed, loking into the darkness with terror filled eyes, expecting to be killed, then tortured.

Keiichi's father was as silent as his son, on the drive to school. As Keiichi stepped out of the car, Mion ran up, a worried expression on her face.

"Kei-chan! What happened yesterday? Are you alright!?" Mion shouted, interrogating Keiichi, hoping for answers.

"It was nothing Mion. Nothing at all. I was just a little stressed yesterday, and it all caught up with me." Keiichi replied, exhausted.

"NOTHING!? You faint and you think i'll let it slide, like nothing happened?" shouted Mion, outraged at Keiichi's lack of confidence in her.

Keiichi, far too tired to deal with Mion at that moment, merely hopped past her on his crutches. Mion however, was determined to get the truth no matter what. She grabbed Keiichi by the shoulders, turned him violently around, and screamed at him, as loud as she could, "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, KEIICHI MAEBARA! I'M NOT LETTING YOU GET AWAY!"

"Mion...No matter what you think, what I just said was the truth. Why would I lie?" Keiichi inquired, feigning innocence.

"Kei-chan, if you don't tell me RIGHT NOW what's wrong, i'll tell everyone about my suspicions, and what you said on the drive!" Mion exclaimed, desperate now.

"I don't care. I'll just deny it. No matter what you say, This. Is. The. Truth."Keiichi responded, as coldly as possible, hoping to get Mion to stop her this Mion seemed to have no response, she stuttered, trying to say something, anything that might make Keiichi tell the truth, failing because of her shock that Keiichi would treat her this way.

Keiichi headed for the school slowly, on his crutches. Suddenly, an idea entered Mion's head, a way that was certain to get Keiichi to confess.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong, then we can't be friends anymore Kei-chan. if you don't tell me right NOW we are no longer friends. So what's it gonna be, Kei-chan?" Mion shouted.

Keiichi stopped. He couldn't believe Mion would do this. Go so far as to end their friendship over a silly little secret? No way could he let this happen. But if he told her the truth, she wouldn't be his friend, and she would hate him

_No way can I tell her, _thought Keiichi _It'll be better if we're not friends for reasons she doesn't know, then that we shouldn't be friends because she hates me._

"I-If that's how it has to be, then that's how it is. I won't stop you, or force friendship on you, Mion." Keiichi said, his voice filled with sadness. "It's a shame, though. I could use a friend right now."

Mion stood frozen in shock. _H-how can he just give up on our friendship like that? _She wondered _Why? Why Kei-chan? Is your secret really so terrible? Well, even if you give up, I won't. If I get the truth, and we fix this problem, then things can get back to normal, right?_

While Mion was thinking all of this, Keiichi was entering the school, and leaving her all alone.

**A Week Later, After School.**

Keiichi hadn't been attending club after school. Instead He would go home and try to act as normal as possible, so as not to disturb his parents. It was difficult, as Keiichi tried not to sleep, in order to avoid his nightmares. He would get into bed, but would, instead of sleeping like his exhausted fatigued body wanted him, no demanded him to, he would think of things to keep himself awake, and if this wasn't enough when he felt himself falling asleep, an image of the Demonic Mion, the Demonic Rena, or another friend, would appear, startling him awake, and reminding him why he couldn't sleep. Despite all this, Keiichi would still fall asleep sometimes, mostly at home, although sometimes in the car home he would doze off. Until today, he had never, ever fallen asleep at school. His eyes closed towards the end of class, and his fatigued body shut down. Class ended, and Mion, Rena, and the others, approached the sleeping Keiichi. They had been worried for weeks, watching as Keiichi's eyes developed dark bags under them, as he lost weight, and as his eyes grew red from exhaustion.

"-chan. Are you alright? Are you awake?" Mion whispered, shaking him gently.

She didn't expect him to wake up, screaming in terror, and apparent agony, falling out of his chair, his wounded hip hitting the ground with a sickening crunch. Keiichi screamed again. Mion moved close, attempting to comfort him, to help him up, anything to stop him from screaming like that. But as she moved closer, Keiichi screamed louder, pushing himself away with his arms, and his unwounded hip, his face twisted and contorted, from his scream and from his terror. She jumped back, stunned, while Rena and the others looked on horrified, disgusted, and, most of all worried. Eventually Keiichi stopped screaming, though whether it was hours, minutes, or days later Keiichi's horrified friends could only guess. When he stopped screaming, keiichi curled up into a ball, a defense mechanism, which, while totally futile, brought him some degree of comfort. Mion approached, placing her hand on his shoulder, fully expecting another scream. Instead, Keiichi's weak voice, emitted from a throat screamed bloody, merely said: "thank you" as Keiichi curled up further into a ball. An hour later, Keiichi recovered enough from his shock enough to talk.

His voice still weak from the screaming, Keiichi said "I'm...very sorry you had to see that. I usually try not to fall asleep..."

"In class?" asked Rika quietly, clearly frightened by Keiichi's behaviour.

"No... I mean, ever. I try to **NEVER **fall asleep, because when I do..." Keiichi's voice trailed off.

"When you do, what? What happens Keiichi-kun?" asked Rena.

"...I guess there's no point in keeping it a secret now. No matter what, you won't want to be friends with a freak like me anyway. I'll tell you, but not here." Said Keiichi, his voice filled with regret, and sadness at the thought of losing his friends for good.

"where, then Keiichi-san?" asked Satoko.

"I guess Mion's place, if she'll let a freak like me on her property." Replied Keiichi.

"Kei-chan, you're not a freak. Now let's go, I want to hear the truth. I'll call and have someone pick us up." Said Mion, trying to calm Keiichi down.

The car arrived 10 minutes later. The club members got in and headed for Mion's house, wondering what had happened to Keiichi, what was wrong with him, and most importantly, what he would tell them.

Well there ya go. I hope that you all enjoyed it. I know it;s a lot shorter than last weeks, but I'll try to always be over 1000 words. And to respond to yinyangwhitetiger, though it won't come up, in my story, Satoshi killed his aunt to protect Satoko, and his uncle found out, killed him, and dumped his body in a forest. His uncle then ran for another town to avoid being a suspect when they find his body.

That is all. As usual, positive reviews, the fic lives, Mostly Negative the fic Dies. Thanks you guys, and i'll see you next week!

-Shin Taylo


	4. Chapter 4

**Mion's house.**

The room was quiet as Keiichi settled into a chair. Looking around the room at his friends one last time, Keiichi thought _I can't believe i'm about to tell them. What will they think? What will they say? Will they be disgusted? Will they feel pity for me?_

"Kei-chan? Are you alright?" Mion enquired, a worried expression on her face.

" Yeah." Keiichi replied, "just wondering what you'll all think of me after I tell you."

"Keiichi-kun, We're friends right? You can trust us, whatever you say, we'll still be friends, Right?" asked Rena.

"We'll see, won't we, Rena." Said Keiichi.

After an awkward moment of silence, Keiichi began his story.

"It all started when that damn van hit me. That was when the nightmare started."

"Nightmare? What do you mean Keiichi-san?" interrupted Satoko.

"Well, you see, while I was in that coma, I was in a dream. Or at least it started as one. It became a nightmare pretty quick." Answered Keiichi.

"What do you mean, Kei-chan?"asked Mion.

Keiichi sighed, and continued: "while I was in that coma, I was dreaming. I guess you could say while I was in the coma, I was in another world...A horrible world."

Everyone looked at Keiichi in shock.

"W-what made it so horrible Kei-chan?" asked Mion.

"Well it started normally, all of us doing normal things. But a few weeks in, the dream started to change shape, people began behaving strangely, even you guys. Eventually the world became this warped, twisted mockery of reality, filled with terror. A world where everything and Everyone was out to get me. Even you guys tried to kill me. I won't tell you all the details, but among the attempts made on my life, were a van trying to run me down, and a needle in some Ohagi you guys gave me. Towards the end the attempts became obvious, to the point that even Rena tried to kill me with a giant meat cleaver of some kind." Explained Keiichi.

Everyone in the room stopped, and stared at Keiichi in horror. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Finally Mion spoke up.

"K-Kei-chan. That sounds horrible." Said Mion.

Keiichi replied "Yes it was. But I'm not done yet. I have more to s-"

"W-wait! Keiichi-Kun! The Ohagi! That was why you fainted wasn't it?!" shouted Rena, in a sudden burst of understanding.

"Yeah. That brought it all back at once. I-I just couldn't take it...all the horror and suffering of a few months all crammed into a few meagre seconds. I just shut down, completely." answered Keiichi.

"I-I'm Sorry Kei-chan, I didn't know, the Ohagi was my idea." apologized Mion.

"It's not your fault. It was mine, for being a freak who can't forget a stupid dream." muttered Keiichi.

"Anyway forget it. It's done. In the dream everyone seemed to be possessed by some evil spirit. I think it's name was Oyashiro-sama. Everyone was out to get me, I couldn't trust anyone, not even you. I was Completely alone," said Keiichi, wrapping his arms around his torso as he shivered at the memory of being the only one standing against a village bent on his death." The nightmare continued to get worse. Then, at the end I found myself trapped by Rena and Mion, about to be killed. I managed to save myself, but in order to escape I had to kill Mion and Rena..."

Everyone in the room gasped in horror at Keiichi's words.

"The nightmare ended with me in a phone booth, clawing out my own throat," continued Keiichi, "then I woke up in the Hospital. My first thought was "why am I alive", and then Mion came in and I was even more surprised."

Keiichi paused in order to give everyone a chance to absorb his words. He let his head hang down, his hair covering his eyes. Mion was, once again the first to find the strength to speak.

"Kei-chan, I'm sorry. I didn't Know. I wouldn't have pushed you so hard if I knew you were-"

"There's more, Mion." Keiichi interrupted. "After I fainted, whenever I would fall asleep I would be back ...there. And everytime I would die, in increasingly horrible ways. That's why I stopped sleeping, So I wouldn't have to die, over, and over again, at my friends hands."

Everyone, even Mion was silent at this confession. No one said a word, or even moved until Keiichi got up and headed for the door. On his way out the door, Keiichi muttered, "I was right. It did ruin our friendship."

At this Mion stood up rapidly, and ran after Keiichi, catching up with him, and turning him around. Mion turned Keiichi around, and then grabbed his shoulders so He couldn't get away.

"Kei-chan. I'm sorry for pushing you, but this does NOT mean we aren't friends anymore. It's clear you need us more then ever, and I plan to help you get better, no matter what." Said Mion, hoping to make Keiichi see that they were still friends.

"You...don't hate me?" asked Keiichi, stunned at Mions reaction.

"Keiichi-kun, none of us hate you. You were trapped in a horrible nightmare, but now you're back. You're safe. No one will ever hurt you again. Okay?" asked Rena quietly.

"NONE of us will abandon you Kei-chan, we're friends, and that means we don't give up on each other." Said Mion.

Keiichi, for the first time in months, looked at his friends without seeing The cruel demons who tortured him at night, leaving him the shattered mess he was now. Mion pulled Keiichi in for a hug and for the first time in months, Keiichi felt safe. Keiichi found he could no longer control himself, as he broke down in Mion's arms sobbing uncontrollably.

"Mion..." he sobbed " I-I can't stand it anymore! The terror, the nightmares, the memories, the pain...please, please...can't anyone make the nightmares go away!?"

Keiichi's cries of pain swiftly deteriorated into incoherent sobbing.

"It's okay Kei-chan. I'm here, and I'll never hurt you" Mion said, trying to soothe her friend.

Some time later Keiichi fell asleep, his friends comforting him, assuring him he was safe.

Keiichi looked around the dark room noticing he was alone.

_Mion must have gone to sleep_ thought Keiichi. He got up and looked around the room. Then a voice came from behind him, startling him. It was Mion, her eyes obscured by her hair which fell over them.

"Kei-chan, you didn't really believe that stupid little act did you? That I would forgive you for killing me?" Mion said, in a menacing voice.

"W-what do you mean, Mion?" asked Keiichi. "aren't we friends?"

Mion laughed, a twisted sound that made Keiichi sick to his stomache.

"After what you did? Why would I forgive you?!" shouted Mion as she raced towards Keiichi.

They both tumbled to the ground, Mion ending up on top of Keiichi, Pinning his arms down.

"Now I'll show you what I do to People who betray me..." snickered Mion, a demonic grin on her face.

It was then that Keiichi got a look at her eyes. Monster eyes. Demon eyes.

Hours later Keiichi woke up screaming, scaring all of his friends with his screams.

Well there you go. New chapter. Sorry i didn't submit on time like I said I would, but I Just couldn't find the will to write. Sorry Cicada of the dark-sacredhero-. Here's your update. As usual, good Reviews Fic lives mostly Bad it dies. I'll Definitely Update next Monday! And please review? I'm a little worried this chapter is a lot weaker than my others. See ya Monday my friends!


	5. Chapter 5

After Keiichi woke up screaming, it took a long time for Mion and the others to calm him down, and get him to rest again. He still wouldn't sleep, but he was able to relax a little, and that was better than nothing. After calming Keiichi down, Mion and the others entered another room, to discuss Keiichi, and what to do with him, although not before assuring him that they would be back soon.

It was Mion who started the conversation, asking, "what are we going to do about Kei-chan?"

After this there was an uncomfortable silence in the room as everyone tried to think of something useful to say, any idea that might help Keiichi get even a little better. Eventually, the silence was broken, by none other than Mion.

"well? Don't ANY of you know a way to help Kei-chan? Don't any of you know how to make him better?" asked Mion, desperately hoping for a way, **any **way to help Keiichi.

At this Rena, who had been sitting quietly on the other side of the room, whimpered, "no...no we don't Mii-chan. there IS no way. If we ask anyone for help, tell ANYone the truth, then Keiichi-kun will Be locked up in a mental hospital," Rena's words gained strength and speed as she went on, while somehow managing to sound more desperate every moment. "A-and if we don't Keiichi-kun will die of lack of sleep! THERE IS NO WAY TO SAVE KEIICHI-KUN! WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO HELP!! WE CAN'T-"

Rena's hysteric rant was interrupted when Mion slapped her across the face, with aloud crack that resounded through the loud room.

"Rena..."said Mion in a grim, determined voice, "Have you already given up on Kei-chan!? After we promised we wouldn't!? After we promised Kei-chan we would stand by him no matter what!? If that's how you feel then you were lying earlier when you said we would always be friends, lying when you told him you would help, and lying when you said that Hecould dount on you!"

"B-but, Mii-chan...T-there r-r-really is nothing we can do!" sobbed Rena.

"Maybe not, but I'm not going to give up on Kei-chan without even trying to save him." Said Mion.

"Mii-chan..." said Rena, stunned by Mion's determination, "I-I understand. I won't give up either."

"And, Satoko and I won't give up on him either." Said Rika.

"OK then, now that we all agree, what can we do for Kei-chan? How can we he-" Mion was interrupted by a horrified scream.

"that was Kei-chan!" shouted Mion already running for Keiichi's room, racing through the hall.

When the others reached the room they were expecting Keiichi to be curled up on the floor, sobbing like he was earlier. Instead they found Keiichi, clawing at his own throat frantically trying to tear his own throat open. As Mion tackled Keiichi to the ground, she remembered what he had said just hours earlier; _"The nightmare ended with me in a phone booth, clawing my own throat out"Kei-chan. is that what you're trying to do now? End the nightmare? I'm sorry Kei-chan but, I can't let you do that._

When they had stopped Keiichi, and pinned him down, they started to bandage and treat his wounded throat. As soon as this was done Keiichi spoke, and what he said caused all his friends to stop in the middle of what they were doing, and stare at him, unable to comprehend what he had said. What Keiichi had said was "Mion, Rena, Rika, Satoko...one of you, please kill me."

Mion was once again the first to recover, and to react. Her reaction was one of rage. "Kei-chan! How dare you say something like that?! How dare you do something like THIS?!" Shouted Mion angry and sad at what Keiichi had done, and what he had asked of them. "We said we'd help, and you do THIS?! Why Kei-chan!?"in a quieter voice, a voice full of sorrow, "why?"

"I can't take it Mion! I'm going crazy, and I KNOW as long as i'm alive, i'll Keep dying, again, and again, and again! Please...Just let me rest in peace..." said Keiichi, his words trailing off into nothingness.

"Kei-chan...I...Can't. I WILL save you, no matter what, OK!? I know it's painful, and I know it's hard to go on, but I...I'll save you from those monsters Kei-chan! I know that together we can survive this, and you CAN get better, forget the dream and live on. Don't give up Kei-chan...I'll never give up on you so you shouldn't give in either."

"Why? Why don't you give up, why do you care about what happens to a lunatic like me? Why am I so important to you Mion?" asked Keiichi, stunned by Mion's outburst.

"Kei-chan...I care because I...I Love you." Said Mion, looking Into Keiichi's eyes as she did so.

And when she did, Keiichi knew she meant it, knew she was telling the truth, about loving him, as well as about saving him from the monsters. And so he replied "I love you too Mion. But how will you save me?"

"I'll think of 't worry, I'll protect you Kei-chan"replied Mion.

Keiichi found he believed Mion, regardless of how preposterous her claims seemed to him.

And many hours later Keiichi Lay down once more passing out unintentionally, from exhaustion.

And he began to dream. At first the dream appeared the same, his friends advancing on him, a demonic light in their eyes. But then Keiichi noticed that Mion was not among them, the monsters who wore his friends faces. As they advanced on him Keiichi braced for the agony he knew awaited him, no longer even bothering to resist. At the last minute some one was heard coming up the stairs. The monsters paused, their demonic glares turning to the door, awaiting whoever was foolish enough to try to reist their will. Keiichi was shocked when Mion pushed the door open and, using a bat she apparently had found in her hurry here began to fight the Monsters.

"Kei-chan! Run! I'll Buy you some time and follow you, OK?!" shouted Mion.

Keiichi, shocked by this turn of events, unable to believe it was happening could not move for several moments. He made a mad dash for the door however, when Mion shouted "What the Hell are you waiting for!? RUN!"

Keiichi ran. He ran for hours, in the direction of Mion's house. Taking shelter in one of the Rooms, he hid for several hours awaiting Mion's arrival. When he heard some one walking down the hall he assumed it was Mion, arriving as promised. Then he noticed something. A... dripping sound. Coming from the hall. When the door was slammed open, it was Rena he saw, the left side of her face bruised and bloodied, right eye closed. Her right eye stared at Keiichi for several moments, before her damaged face formed a twisted smirk, and she pull an object out from behind her back...the object responsible for the dripping sounds. The object was Mion's severed head. Keiichi screamed in horror, unable to believe what he was seeing. Even as they captured him, he was still screaming because of what they had done to Mion. It was only when they started torturing him, that Keiichi began to scream for himself.

Hours later Keiichi regained conciousness. Not screaming but sobbing for what those monsters had done to Mion. When Keiichi finally stopped crying he, made a promise to himself. He promised he would defeat these monsters, escappe the nightmare so he and his friends could live happily again. So he would never have to experience these things again. Keiichi braced himself for what was to come. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but knew he could do it...For Mion.

There you are guys! Sorry it took so long, but i couldn't find the will to type anything lately. As usual, mostly good it lives, mostly bad the fic dies. What do you think of this chapter? I'm not too sure of it myself. I wrote it after hardly sleeping for a week, and i'm not so sure of this Whole MionxKeiichi thing. Can't help but feel i messed it up somehow. Zoken Hirogechi, your Idea to bring back Keiichi's fighting spirit was helpful to this chapter. I may indeed PM you later if I get stuck. That's all till the next chapter(whenever i find the will to type again).

-ShinTaylo


	6. Chapter 6

Keiichi was cornered in the school. As he was backed into a corner by the demonic dream versions of his friends, Rena, Rika, and Satoko, he looked for a way, anyway to escape and bumped into a desk, startled, Keiichi leapt forward toward the twisted versions of his friends who raised their weapons in anticipation of the slaughter that would follow. Keiichi managed to grab onto one of the desks in front of him, and use it to steady himself. The monster's faces fell in disappointment. Keiichi grabbed a hold of the desk and threw it at his opponents, surprising them long enough for him to push "Rena" out of the way and make a break for the door. Keiichi ran for the first room he saw. Keiichi after locking the door behind him looked around. He was in the room where students stored their books, shoes, etc.

Keiichi quickly looked through the lockers, hoping to find a weapon to defend himself with. Suddenly Keiichi remembered that Satoshi had left a bat in his locker in the first nightmare, so perhaps it was there now? Keiichi slammed the locker open. There it was. The bat Keiichi killed Mion and Rena with in the first nightmare.

_Can I really do it again? _Wondered Keiichi, _can I really kill my friends again?_

Even as Keiichi thought this, he was grabbing the bat, and closing the locker. There was a banging at the door. Keiichi looked at the door and saw Rena, smashing the window with the cleaver she always used. Cracks appeared, then holes. Finally after a suitable section of the window was destroyed, Rena reached in, ignoring the glass which scratched and cut at her skin, unlocked the door and with drawing her bleeding arm began to open the turned and saw a stairway. He ran up the stairs, as he heard Rena, and the others walking slowly up the stairs. Keiichi charged into a room and hid behind some boxes stacked inside.

As he did so Rena and the others reached the top of the stairs, and he heard Rena call out to him in the darkness.

"Keiichi-kun" She called, "you know your only prolonging the ineivitable. You can't escape! You're in OUR world. There is no ecape."

Insane cackling filled the room. Keiichi heard them approach the door. In fear he trembled, his bat held tightly in his hands, breathing heavily in terror.

"Keiichi-san" called Satoko "We can hear you! And we'll find you!"

No sooner was this sentence said then Rika Jumped out from a corner, a knife gleaming in her hands. The knife flew towards Keiichi aimed at his face, and at the last moment, Keiichi's left hand flew up, the knife hitting, and then piercing his hand. Keiichi screamed in agony, and began to flail with his left hand driving Rika back, as blood poured from his hand. Keiichi recovered in time to block a swing from Rena's cleaver. Using only his right hand Keiichi caught his bat on the hook of Rena's cleaver. Caught by surprise Rena was disarmed as Keiichi pulled the cleaver embedded in his bat from her hands, and threw it across the room. With Rena disarmed Keiichi turned to the other enemies in the room. Satoko charged, slashing wildly with the knife. Keiichi's bat connected with her skull with a loud crack which resounded throughout the room. As Keiichi turned to disarm Rika, who had picked up a box cutter and was now preparing to stab at him in vengeance for Satoko. Keiichi drew back his bat to swing and...stopped. Rena had grabbed him from behind and was now using her teeth to rip and tear at his neck. Blood came pouring from the wound, and Rika stabbed Keiichi in the stomache, slashing horizontally spilling Keiichi's Intestines on to the floor. Keiichi fell to the floor blood pouring from his wounds. He saw Rena pick up the cleaver from the floor and walk back. She readied the cleaver to cut his head off but was too late. Keiichi had blacked out, and the nightmare, as well as this battle were over... for now.

Keiichi woke up, in his own bed. The first thing he noticed was his hand and neck hurt. Keiichi reached up and touched his neck. He felt...teeth marks? Blood? Not possible. Keiichi sat there in the darkness, thinking how impossible this was, when Mion who was in the room on guard duty (after Keiichi's incident they weren't taking any chances and someone was always in the room with him) woke up. She saw Keiichi sitting up looking at his hands, and muttering, she immediately turned on the light and saw...His hands and neck covered in blood. She screamed, as loud as she could for the others.

Later, after bandaging his neck they washed his hands. And saw...a cut. From a knife. It looked like someone had begun to stab his hand then just...stopped. and looking more closely at his throat wounds, they saw that they were not the marks left by Keiichi's fingernails, but were instead tooth marks. They also noticed a shallow cut across his stomache.

"Kei-chan...what...what happened?" asked Mion

Keiichi who had been almost completely inanimate throughoutthe bandaging answered in a confused, terrified voice "I don't know. They're like my wounds in my dream, but a lot lighter. I don't understand."

Keiichi fell silent again. They bandaged him up and sat him in a chair.

"Kei-chan. what EXACTLY happened in your dream?" asked Mion, still confused as to how Keiichi Had Knife wounds, much less tooth marks on his neck.

"well, I Managed to hide in the school, and find a bat. I hid in a room upstairs after being chased by Rena, Rika, and Satoko. I disarmed Rika by letting her stab me in the hand" Everyone, especially Rika gasped at this "I disarmed Rena, incapacitated Satoko and was about to do the same to Rika, when Rena grabbed me and began to tear my throat open with her teeth-"

"I-I'm sorry Keiichi-kun" said Rena, a guilty look on her face.

"It's not your fault Rena. It's mine for having such messed up dreams. Any way I was pretty distracted and Rika charged in with another knife she found, and gutted me with it. Rena got the cleaver, and was about to Behead me with it, when i died and woke up."

"Kei-chan...are all your dreams this bad?"Asked Mion.

"No. Normally they're way worse. This was actually the least horrible dream i've had in a while." Replied Keiichi.

Everyone was silent, as they could think of nothing to say. No one could say a thing.

"But...I wonder why? I wonder why I have lighter versions of the wounds i Had in my dream?" asked Keiichi.

"I Know why."said a ghostly voice.

They all turned immediately to the source of the voice, and saw a nearly transparent girl with purple hair and horns standing in a corner.

"Who are you?" asked Keiichi.

"I am Hanyuu. The God of Hinamizawa." Replied Hanyuu. "and I know what's going on, and what you can do about it."

"Well, don't just stand there, fill us in." Said Keiichi, totally unsurprised by Hanyuu's claims to be a god. He had already dealt with far stranger thing in his dreams, and Hanyuu was just one more strange thing.

"What's happening is Keiichi is inadvertantly creating new worlds each time he falls asleep. These worlds are affected by his subconcious, which is why Mion no longer appears as an enemy in these worlds. This isn't strange in itself, Everyone does it. What is strange and the reason i've gotten involved is that these worlds are converging with our own, which is why Keiichi has those wounds. The closer the worlds get the more they become real and Keiichi will wake up with wounds closer and closer to those he has in his dreams. Eventually, if Keiichi lives long enough the worlds will be one and the same, and Keiichi's nightmares will walk this world."

There was a long silence as everyone took in what Hanyuu had said. Mion was the first one to react.

"you're obviously lying. No way are you a god! No way will that happen! No way Is th-"

"Mion" interrupted Keiichi "she's telling the truth."

"What?! How Can you just accept this Garbage!? GODS?! CONVERGING WORLDS?! THAT'S RIDICULOUS!" screamed Mion, angry that Keiichi would accept a stranger's words over hers.

"Mion. How else do you explain my wounds? Or Hanyuu's Transparence? Her Horns?" replied Keiichi.

At this Mion fell silent. She had no response, because there was no other explanation.

"and if this is true, I must die. So none of you have to see the world I enter every night. Right Hanyuu?" asked Keiichi.

Hanyuu nodded.

"Kei-chan! what about your life?! What about your Future?!" asked Mion.

"I have if I don't die now those people will get me when the worlds converge. Only then they'll get you guys. It's better if i die now. Right Hanyuu?" said Keiichi, looking to Hanyuu for answers once again.

Once again Hanyuu nodded.

"Kei-chan if that happens we'll all fight. Besides, no one here will let you die, Right?" Said Mion, asking Rika, Satoko, and Rena.

They all nodded, indicating they would not let him die.

"But-" started Keiichi.

"No, Kei-chan. you have no say here. You will live, and if Hanyuu is right, then we'll deal with it, O.K.?" interrupted Mion.

" Fine." Said Keiichi.

_I'll just let the monsters Kill me. If my wounds keep getting more serious I'll die of them, and then you'll all be safe wether YOU like it or not. _Thought Keiichi, as he lay back down on his bed to sleep. After all he had a lot of work to do, before he could die for good and save his friends.

There We are! Finished! I'd like to thank Zoken Hirogechi, without whom this chapter would not be finished. Thank you! I already have an Idea how things will go from here, but if you have any ideas i'd love to hear them. PM me ok? And to everyone, the usual rules apply. See you next chapter,

-Shin Taylo.


	7. Chapter 7

After falling asleep, Keiichi found himself, as was now usual, in the alternate Hinamizawa. This time however, rather than fighting, running, or hiding, Keiichi merely sat and waited. He waited, in his bedroom, for the arrival of his enemies, those monstrous doppelgangers of his friends. There was a loud slamming noise as the door to the room slammed open, and "Rena" entered.

"Well, well, Keiichi-kun. Nice to see you finally realize how futile resistance is!"Exclaimed Rena, grinning maniacally all the while.

The doppelgangers advanced swiftly, pinning Keiichi to the ground, Rena producing a hunting knife while the others restrained him.

"Keiichi-kun, I bet you think we'll kill you now right? That you'll die, and then the worlds merging will stop, and your friends will be safe right?"Said Rena.

_What? How does she know about that? There's no way! _Thought Keiichi, panicking, too shocked by this knowledge to think clearly, or even hear Rena, until she began to carve into his flesh with the knife.

"-on't kill you now, no, we'll wait until the worlds merge, then we can make you suffer even more, when we kill your beloved friends!" Rena cackled carving letters into Keiichi's flesh all the while.

The letters carved in painfully...R...E...N...A...

**Mion's house the "real world"**

It was Rena's turn to watch Keiichi, and so she stayed in the room despite her fears of what Hanyuu had said would happen. She had almost fallen asleep when she heard a strange sound coming from Keiichi, a sort of whimpering. She got up and began to shake him, gently, when her hand happened to make contact with a wet spot on his shirt. She turned on the light, and saw the bloody shirt. She pulled the shirt up to get a better look. She saw her first name carved into Keiichi's and her second name being carved into his chest, as if by an invisible knife. She screamed, and began to shake Keiichi in an attempt to wake him up. Keiichi's eyes snapped open and he pushed Rena away sharply. As Rena hit the floor Mion came charging in the room, slamming the door open. She saw Keiichi lying there bleeding and ran to see if he was okay. She saw Rena's name carved into his chest, and turned to Rena, a furious expression on her face.

"What the HELL did you DO?!?!" screamed Mion.

"I-it wasn't me!" whimpered Rena, "I woke up and he was like that!"

"Don't lie! How else do you explain it!?" shouted Mion, forgetting everything Hanyuu had said to them in her panic and anger.

"It was from the nightmare" said Keiichi hoping to get them to stop fighting amongst themselves. "Don't forget what Hanyuu said!" Shouted Keiichi.

"S-sorry Kei-chan, but I just don't trust that Hanyuu...And I don't believe what she says either!" shouted Mion.

"I know, but she is. The other Rena did this. I thought if I Just sat there and waited, they'd kill me, and you'd all be safe..." Keiichi's words trailed off as he realized what he had just admitted.

"WHAT?!" shouted Mion, "I thought I told you not to give up like that! I said we'd be all right! Why do you keep ignoring me!? Why don't you listen to what I say!?"

"It's for your own good" replied Keiichi "You don't know them like I do. They're stronger, and faster than you guys are in real life. I can only fight them off because I'm used to it. They're vicious too, unbelievably, monstrously, inhumanly vicious. If they get here, then you'll all die."

Keiichi's tone of voice said that he believed this would happen no matter what. It said that these monsters would annihilate them, Keiichi, and Everyone in Hinamizawa, and love every bloody, violent minute of it. That there was no doubt that the real club members, though they outnumbered the enemy by two, would be easily, and brutally killed. And at this Mion could not help feeling angry, as if she and the others could not hold their own in a fight to the death, a fight for their very lives. She said so, and in sarcastic tone of voice asked:

"Well what makes you so special, Kei-chan? Why is it you can fight them, but we can't? Huh? Why?"

"It's nothing special, I've just been fighting them for so long I can sort of predict what they'll do, you know? I've Fought them and died at their hands more times than I care to count, so of course I know what they'll do...I know them better than I've ever known anyone, is what I'm saying, and I know they can crush people like bugs if they so choose." Was Keiichi's quiet reply.

At this, Mion's anger dissipated. She felt pity for Keiichi, who had been stuck fighting monstrous people so long that he, by his own admission knew them better than his friends, his family, or anyone else in this world, or any other, but also felt a renewed desire to protect Keiichi from these things that had hurt him so much, and so often.

"Don't worry. We outnumber them by two, remember? And if you know them as well as you say, then you should be able to teach us How to fight them well, Right?" asked Mion, hoping to get Keiichi to focus on the positive side of things, of their advantages, as opposed to their disadvantages.

"I guess..." muttered Keiichi "If that's your plan, we should get the others and start right away. We don't know how long we've got. Or how many times I can sleep, before the worlds finally converge."

After waking everyone up, including Hanyuu, they began to speak. Keiichi's first act was to ask Hanyuu how many times he could sleep before the worlds finally converged, and the fight for his friends lives began (Keiichi had lost interest in his own safety, and was surprised to find that he cared only for his friends safety. While he wanted to live, he was primarily concerned with seeing that his friends didn't suffer as he had in his dreams.)

Hanyuu's reply startled him a little. "you can probably only sleep one more time, before you converge the worlds..." she muttered, all the while wearing the saddest, most sorry expression anyone in the room had ever seen.

"I see..."said Keiichi, "I had hoped for more time but let's start now. We won't stop until I pass out."

Though the others worried about Keiichi, things like" I hope Keiichi doesn't suffer after this battle. He's suffered more than anyone should." And "will things go back to normal after this?" as well as, perhaps, most worrying of all, thought of by everyone in the room, "What if we defeat them, and Keiichi stops going to that Hinamizawa when he dreams, He just goes to a different world? Maybe one even worse!"

But all those thoughts, worries, and fears were quickly put aside, as Keiichi outlined their other selves weaknesses, while drinking cup after cup of coffee to maximize the time he could stay awake. IT was in the middle of describing all of the other Rena's favourite places to slash, and how to survive them with minimum of damage to their own bodies when Keiichi began to fall asleep. He tried to resist, but his body would not be denied. As he began to fall from the chair, Keiichi heard cries of his name from all the members of the club, as well as a horrified cry by Mion to "Stay Awake!!" . But their cries were as useless as Keiichi's attempts to resist the darkness. Finally Keiichi was consumed by the darkness, and transported to the other Hinamizawa.

Hey guys! I'm back with a New chapter! Sorry it took so long. I lost internet connection for a while there, and when I got it back, it was summer. In summer my energy levels, never the best, drop significantly, and I can't get up before noon, much less write. But now that summer's over, I can find the energy to write again! Since we're here anyway, what did you all think of the Rei OVA? I was personally disappointed, just a little. Anyway I assume you know my rule by now right? But it's been a while, so in case you forgot. Positive reviews fic lives, Negative, it dies. By the way Shashuko The Paisley Maiden, what Exactly about my summary made you think it was KeiichixRika anyway? Just curious. See you all Soon!

-Shin Taylo


End file.
